


Blood's Gone Bad

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Invisible Threads of Loyalty [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Collars, Dark Eggsy, Dark Harry Hart, Dark Merlin, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: The leash lays loose in Merlin’s grip as he scans the rooms occupants. “G’evening gentlemen, ladies. Before we begin, an introduction is in order.” Merlin pulls the leash again, jerking the boy forward in his chair and closer to the table. “This is Eggsy. He’ll be joining us at the table. Some of ye may have had a chance to utilize his skills in the past when ye requested help from the Jackal.”
This time there are several hushed murmurs from the people around the table. A smirk pulls at Harry’s lips as he idly swirls a tumbler of scotch and looks out the window. Eggsy’s face erupts into a shit eating grin, and Merlin allows enough slack in the chain to let him slouch back in the chair, knees wide and arms draped over the sides. “Good ta know the reputation precedes me.”
The Jackal is known as the Kingsman’s go to man when one needs information extracted, a person tracked, or a message sent in blood. Requests are sent only to Merlin, and few people are known to deal with the Jackal directly except for Merlin and Harry. He’s ruthless and bloodthirsty, and seemingly incongruous to the boy sat before all of them in his winged trainers and snapback.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit picked.

They walk into the boardroom and Harry saunters to the back to start nosing around the bookshelves. The table is large, ten seats around it with several more placed along the walls behind each. They are filled by the other high level bosses, some alone, some with other members of their families. There are quiet conversations going amongst the groups, but the room falls silent and all eyes turn to the men as they enter.

Merlin takes his seat at the head of the table and tugs lightly at the leash in his hand. This is the first time that Harry and Merlin have brought one of their pets to a meeting, and the others are both curious and cautious. The boy surreptitiously glances around the room before settling down in the chair to Merlin’s left. Harry strolls back to the table from the bar, finger running along the backs of the chairs, before sitting to Merlin’s right.

Several people shift in their seats but not a word is uttered. If either of the men notice that their pet’s choice of seating has made the room uncomfortable, they don’t let on.

The leash lays loose in Merlin’s grip as he scans the rooms occupants. “G’evening gentlemen, ladies. Before we begin, an introduction is in order.” Merlin pulls the leash again, jerking the boy forward in his chair and closer to the table. “This is Eggsy. He’ll be joining us at the table. Some of ye may have had a chance to utilize his skills in the past when ye requested help from the Jackal.”

This time there are several hushed murmurs from the people around the table. A smirk pulls at Harry’s lips as he idly swirls a tumbler of scotch and looks out the window. Eggsy’s face erupts into a shit eating grin, and Merlin allows enough slack in the chain to let him slouch back in the chair, knees wide and arms draped over the sides. “Good ta know the reputation precedes me.”

The Jackal is known as the Kingsman’s go to man when one needs information extracted, a person tracked, or a message sent in blood. Requests are sent only to Merlin, and few people are known to deal with the Jackal directly except for Merlin and Harry. He’s ruthless and bloodthirsty, and seemingly incongruous to the boy sat before all of them in his winged trainers and snapback.

Merlin clears his throat, and the room falls into silence again. “That’s done. Now, let’s get started.”

\--

“The Warwick Boys are pushing into our area again, and this time I don’t think the thugs in Lisson Green are going to take care of the problem for us.”

Eggsy is only half paying attention to the conversation. He’s never been one for meetings or planning. He operates on action and instinct, and it’s done well for him all this time. Instead, he rests his head in his hand and stares at Harry’s profile while the rest if them talk about some rival gang encroaching on Kingsman’s territory.

He’s just started to wonder how Harry get’s his hair to stay so perfectly in place, and whether he can convince Harry to wear it loose one day, when one of the other men slams his palm down on the table and pulls Eggsy’s attention back to the meeting.

“It’s outrageous! We need to keep these plebs from bringing down the value in our clubs.” The man is Eggsy’s age, wearing a white button up, grey zippered pullover, and a charcoal sports jacket. The gold ‘H’ on his belt buckle reflects garishly under the lights, and Eggsy is instantly sure he’s never snorted anything except the best, or bothered to spend any time with someone who wasn’t part of his boys club.

Eggsy quirks his eyebrow and sits up. He takes a closer look at the men sitting next to him. In the boss's seat sits an older man, in his 70s, with a sour look on his face. Behind him and to his right is a narrow faced man, middle aged, probably the boss's son if the twin expression of disdain is any indication.

Eggsy considers them for a moment, something familiar to their faces, when suddenly a name comes to him and with it a twist of disgust. The Kings. 

Eggsy had done a job for their family previously. A rather brutal extraction that had left two dead and one very mangled as a warning. They'd insisted that he relay the procured information directly to one of their men, and he'd ventured to their estate for the meeting.

As he’d waited in the foyer for his contact, he’d overheard two men talking in the corridor. Eggsy made it a habit to always eavesdrop on the conversations around him. It’d saved his arse more than once with Dean. He pretended to admire some painting while he listened to them discuss the latest batch of drugs that had come into the city. 

At first they had said nothing of interest, just some numbers for distribution and quotas to meet. But then the conversation headed decidedly south, and Eggsy’s hands had balled up at his sides.

“There’ll be collateral damage. There are a lot of families in that area, kids.”

“Doesn’t matter. They aren’t exactly important, and we can’t be held accountable for their proclivities. As long as we get control over their network of couriers, the rest are expendable.”

With a clenched jaw Eggsy’d slowly slipped his knife out of his back pocket and started to turn, ready to press it to the older man’s neck, but his contact took that moment to arrive. Eggsy’d subtly tucked the knife away and relayed the information. He was quick to leave, his skin crawling at the morals of King’s business.

Knowing the King’s are invested, Eggsy starts paying closer attention, listening to the complaints and details on how they think best to rid themselves of the encroaching gang. Harry comments here and there with information about the Warwick Boy’s operations that he’s picked up while infiltrating some of their rivals, but generally allows the rest of the families to hold the conversation. Merlin sits in his seat, silent but with sharp eyes. Eggsy knows he’s taking it all in, sifting out the important parts of the conversation while calculating the odds of success and possible pitfalls of each of the ideas. Merlin’s genius, along with Harry’s cunning, are what have kept them at the head of the table (not to mention the occasional bloody reminder, delivered personally by the Warlock and his Shadow).

But it quickly becomes apparent that none of the people in this room have ever experienced gang life in any way other than behind a table, with money to throw at any problem, and lackeys to actually get their hands dirty. Born into privilege, sheltered even in the lowest levels of their families. They don’t have a clue what they’re on about.

Eggsy looks over to Merlin and Harry. They must have some idea that the other bosses are wrong. Harry’s the only one at the table who’s infiltrated any other gangs. He’s seen them operate first hand. These details can’t have escaped his notice, and if Harry knows something, Merlin knows it too. But they are just sitting there, listening attentively as the conversation grows more and more absurd.

“That isn’t going to work, Emerson. What we need…”

“A’ight, shut y’r traps!” Eggsy interrupts, leaning forward and slamming his knife point into the finish of the table. Everyone falls silent and turns towards Eggsy. The Kings all look appalled, but Merlin and Harry both wear expressions of curiosity. He sits back and kicks his feet up onto the table next to his knife. “None of what any of y’ have said is gonna work. You have no bloody clue how one of these gangs really operates, and y’r gonna get more of your own men killed than any of the Warwick Boy’s out. Not to mention the collateral damage.” He points a disgusted look at the Kings.

“And what makes you any more an expert than the rest of us, pleb?” It’s the youngest King, sneer in place on his lips. Eggsy wants to punch the expression right off his face.

“My step-dad runs the Brixton Massive. I spent ten years runnin’ his drugs and guns and takin’ care of problems before I joined the Kingsman. They’ve dodged the police because they don’t run like any of y’, and it’s clear that all y’ know of gangs like them is what you hear when y’ decide to entertain a bit of rough for the night.”

Eggsy drops his feet back to the floor and pulls his knife out of the table. The handle is well worn but the blade is sharp, and it fits comfortably in his hand as he flips it casually. “This is what y’ need to know to get the Warwick Boy’s outta y’ territory.”

\--

It’s a tirade. Eggsy spouts habits and activities, motivations and weak points. The distaste in his voice is evident, and his information is frequently punctuated with scathing comments about the families competency.

Occasionally someone will try and interject, and he simply talks over them. One of the Berkeley brothers, infuriated and red in the face, gets up and leaves the room. The Kings, on the other hand, seem to get more and more smug as Eggsy goes on. 

Finally, he finishes and silence falls on the room. Eggsy takes a moment to look at everyone around the table, before turning towards Harry and Merlin. The conviction he’s exhibited during his rant starts to fade, and a look of concern creeps onto his face as he takes in Harry and Merlin looking at each other and holding a silent conversation. 

Around the room, the families have turned their attention to Merlin. Never before has anyone dared to talk out of line, let alone criticize the bosses to their faces. Satisfied with whatever conclusion they have come to, Harry and Merlin turn back to the table. All eyes watch as Merlin winds their pets chain around his fist, slowly pulling his worried face to meet his own serious one. The expectant looks on the King’s faces betrays how the rest of the families feel. Merlin will surely make an example of the boy.

But instead of a fist connecting to his cheek, Merlin leans in and plunders his mouth. He bites at Eggsy’s lips, tongue demanding entrance, and a moan slips from the boy’s throat. Merlin’s free hand reaches out and grabs his hair, baring the delicate skin above his collar for Merlin to suck and bite. From Merlin’s other side Harry watches intently. Draining the last of his scotch, he sets the tumbler to the table with a solid clack and lets out a pleased hum.

When he finally pulls back, Merlin drops his hand from Eggsy’s hair to run it over the lock at the back of his collar. “Thank you, lad. That was all very useful. I believe Harry has something for you as a reward,” he whispers. Harry gets up then, and walks around to brush a strand of hair from Eggsy’s forehead as they look at each other hungrily.

A beat passes where no one moves, before suddenly Merlin drops the leash and is leaning over the table, roaring his dissatisfaction at the room. 

While Merlin rips into the others, Harry picks up Eggsy’s leashes and pulls him upright. As Harry guides them back out of the room, Eggsy runs his fingers along his collar with an unabashed look of glee on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any of my other longer works, you know I'm a sucker for world building notes. So, details!
> 
> \- Brixton is an area very near to the Black Prince with heavy gang presence  
> \- There is a gang called the "Brixton Massive which is rumoured to be led by a notable local drunk"  
> \- "According to the Metropolitan Police these youth gangs are 'far from organised criminal masterminds', however they continue to evade the police and have been responsible for numerous offences of homicide." So not only perfect for Dean, but also works with the bosses being completely clueless as to how these gangs work.  
> \- [This](http://www.eternitycollars.com/collars-and-necklaces/black-leather-collar-ring-1625) is Eggsy's collar.   
> \- [The Kingsman Mafia Family Tree](http://66.media.tumblr.com/b75e2e1dea6f991d2470c912e338eb7a/tumblr_inline_ofvazx3u0Q1u6en1t_1280.jpg)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your names on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284142) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil)




End file.
